This is an application for 1 year of funding for an R01 site submitted under RFA-MH-07-060, "Limited Competition for Applications to Analyze Whole Genome Association Data for NIMH (R01)." The rationale underlying this proposal is that since the pathophysiology of SZ is unknown, but is likely to involve multiple genetic components, application of the genome-wide association strategy to clinical samples with adequate statistical power is expected to identify susceptibility genes that have been missed by linkage analysis and by candidate gene association studies. The Specific aims are: 1) Genotype a genome-wide SNP map in 1,540 cases and 1,540 screened control subjects of European ancestry (EA), and 1,100 African American (AA) cases and 1,100 AA controls from the repository-based Molecular Genetics of Schizophrenia (MGS) sample collected by ten sites under a common protocol with demonstrated inter-rater reliability for diagnosis and clinical ratings. 2) Carry out primary and secondary analyses of genetic association of the trait, accounting for population substructure and admixture. 3) In concordance with Genetic Association Information Network (GAIN) policies, we will rapidly share the genotypic data and a large phenotypic dataset. All DNA specimens and clinical data for cases and controls are already available for the GAIN experiments and are being made publicly available by the NIMH repository program (www.nimhqenetics.org)using its standard centralized database management system, so that other scientists will be able to use these specimens and clinical data to check, confirm, and extend our findings. The overall goal of this application is to find new susceptibility genes for schizophrenia. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]